Knock, Knock
by Ms. Viper
Summary: Bella & Alice have worked hard their whole lives for money, all the inbetweens and a mega successful Beauty Salon. They are kicking asses and taking names. One thing they havent conquered yet is love and when love comes a knocking who are they to ignore?


Hey guys. This is just an idea I had floating around in my head and I decided to put pen to paper - and by that I mean fingers to keyboard but you already knew that. Psshh.

Anywhoo, I have more than this written because I was going to try and finish it before I posted but I just got to a certain point where I couldn't write anymore because I didn't know if anyone would read it. So here's a little teaser if you will, Let me know what you think and i'll roll with the punches.

Also I've rated this story a M. It doesn't deserve it at the moment but if the story does follow through, it's sure as shit gonna earn that M :D.

* * *

**I Want Something That I Want**

I'm a girl with the best intentions

Something I should probably mention

I like to get just what I paid for

So I pay and I get and I pay and I want some more, more, more

And I want something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

I need everything I see

I'm a girl who's got a notion

I'm not gonna show you my magic potion

I could shop till I drop right to the floor

and I get right up and I want some more, more, more

And I want something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

I need everything I see (everything I see)

Oh oh oh ohh I want something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

I need everything I see

Something that I want

Something that I tell myself I need

Something that I want

I need everything I see

**Grace Potter & Bethany Joy Galeotti**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

"Alice! I _know_ you have my straightener's because I remember turning them on before I went in the shower!" I distinctly heard her tinkling laugh.

Alice is my best friend/housemate/business partner and quite frankly all round saving grace. I have known her for 20 years. She is 5ft zilch, has short black hair and a pale complexion. She is beautiful and has a rockin body which she definitely uses to her advantage. She's quirky, caring and definately and aquired taste. You either lover her or hate her. She moved in a few streets away from my house when we lived in Birmingham. We were four and we went to the same school. By the time we started secondary school we were best friends. Ever since then it's been us against the world. She has been my rock through thick and thin and I know people say this a lot but I would actually die for her.

Just then Alice decided to return my Straightener's.

"Here Is. Don't forget we've got to be in early today to get the delivery, it's gonna be a big one since they missed it two weeks ago." She left the room to go make breakfast.

I hate Mondays.

When we both left school at 16 we already had the next 5 years planned out. We both went to college—I studied Holistic Therapy and she studied Beauty Therapy—for two years. At the end of the two years we both had NVQ Level two and three qualifications. The next step was to go to University but we wanted a change of scenery so we decided to move to London. My parents had been putting money away since I was born to pay for University but I applied for a grant instead just to see if I could get one and I did. We both—because splitting up was **never** an option—got accepted to the London South Bank University where we studied Business for 3 Years. Whilst studying we got jobs in one of the top 3 Salons in London for some hands on experience. The plan all along was to get as much qualifications as possible and then start our own business.

I quickly dried off, creamed and went over to my walk in closet to pick out clothes for the day. We have a uniform for the salon but I usually just wear a suit and leave my uniform at work in case I need to fill in for someone. I picked out a plain back suit with a lime green shirt and a pair of green Manolo Blahnik BB Pumps. I got dressed, grabbed my iPhone from the charger and went to the kitchen.

When we were 21 we finished Uni and started to look for a space to buy. We have a joint bank account and had been saving any money we got since we were 16 so we had a good amount but it still wasn't a lot. Since I got a free ride to Uni my parents let me use the money they had put away for me to buy a space. We found a really good space on Oxford Street which was perfect because it was one of the busiest streets in London. We had all the construction done then hired a designer to decorate. We have been open for two years now and for the last 10 months we've been named the Top Salon in London.

We were forces to be reckoned with.

"I'm just gonna grab a bagel then we'll head out okay?"

Alice popped her head out of the fridge and nodded before throwing me a bottle of OJ. "We need food." She grumbled whilst closing the fridge door.

"Do you want me to stop by the shop later when I leave the salon?" I offered

"No!" She scoffed. "I'm not letting you loose on your own again. I swear I don't know what the fuck is going through your head when you shop Is, but if you can't pronounce it, don't buy it." She answered whilst walking to the door chuckling.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied feigning innocence following her to the door.

She spun around to face me and we both burst out laughing. I grabbed our keys from the bowl and pushed her out of the door closing and locking it behind me. We walked round our building to the car park and I stopped by my Green Audi TT. Alice's Yellow Mini Cooper Convertible was parked next to my car and as she reached to open her door I shouted "Race you there!" and jumped into my car. I jammed the keys into the ignition and made like a banana and split. I peeked over my should and there was a Yellow Mini hot on my tail.

* * *

There it is. Hmm...Review?

If you think i should carry on let me know, if you think i'm batshit crazy and should go hide under a rock for the next 10 years still let me know.

**...ωαкιιη мιι ωαу тσ єтєяηιιту ωιιтн ησ яєgяєтѕ...«3**


End file.
